


reunion

by FullmetalKarneval13



Series: YOI Anniversary!! [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Viktor is such a child, Yuuri has a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Viktor is a child, and Yuuri is definitely the mature one of the relationship.





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

> here is day 9. hope you enjoy!!!

What sucked most about being a coach for Viktor was leaving his Yuuri home alone with a cold while he was with Yura at a competition.

VIktor pouted as he set his luggage by the door of their apartment. Yuuri was wrapped up in a blanket holding Viktor’s jacket, smirking at the way Viktor kept stalling. 

“Viktor, Yura will kill you if you miss your flight. Come on, it’s only a few days…” Yuuri sneezed, and Viktor swooned a little. Yuuri’s sneezes were always cute.

“It would be different if you weren’t sick. What if something happens, you need to be driven to the hospital, or you fall asleep and… I don’t know, but you shouldn’t be alone while you’re sick.” Viktor’s voice turned to a whine at the end of his sentence. Yuuri raised a brow at his 29 year old husband that was acting like he was 5. 

“You do know I’m not completely alone, Yuuko and Takeshi aren’t far away… now please put on your jacket, and go pick up Yura.” Yuuri held up the jacket, and bit his tongue to keep the giggle from releasing,  as he watched Viktor take the coat from him and solemnly put it on.

“You’ll be back before you know it, and I will be here waiting for you in bed. Safe travels, don’t get into trouble.” Yuuri said, he got on his toes, kissing Viktor’s lips before he pulled back to shoo Viktor out the door.

Viktor walked to the taxi like he was entering the gallows, Yuuri watched him load his luggage, then caught the kiss that Viktor blew his way. He’ll be fine, Yuuri thought.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quiet in the apartment for once, and Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was blissful or unnerving. 

He lay in bed with old Makkachin snoring away, staring at the ceiling fan slowly turn in a circle.

He was miserable without Viktor there, adding the stuffy nose, coughing and sore throat, he was in for a long day and possibly night.

He closed his eyes and smiled at his daydream of seeing Viktor walk through the door. His signature quirky, “Yuuri, I'm home!” On his lips, and Yuuri swooping in to wrap his husband in his arms. 

He would give him a kiss and help lug his baggage into the bedroom where he would join him in the hot shower then maybe a reunion romp on the bed…

Yuuri was so into the dream he could almost hear the front door open, the “Yuuri, I'm home,” and feel lips kiss his… oh God he was hallucinating.

He opened his eyes to see the beautiful blue ones he loved so much. 

“Please tell me you didn't skip out on Yura?” Yuuri croaked, scared for the answer.

“Now Yuuri, what kind of coach would I be if I did that.” Viktor stated indignant.

Yuuri have him a look. 

“Okay, a bad blizzard has stalled the competition. Flights coming and going have been delayed there till further notice… so that means I get to take care of my beautiful Yuuri.” Viktor snuggled next to Yuuri, squeezing him to him.

Yuuri smiled wanting to kiss him, but they didn't need both of them sick. So he settled for cuddling close and hoping the blizzard lasted till he was better…

**Author's Note:**

> come for a visit at my tumblr.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fullmetalkarneval13


End file.
